Corazon
by Atelophobiia
Summary: Un petit os sur la vie de Corazon.
Je passais les bras autour de son cou, alors que ses lèvres venaient se poser sur les miennes, sa langue glissant entre elles, pour aller chercher la mienne, et jouer avec. Ses mains se posèrent sur ma taille, puis bien vite sous mon haut, pour aller titiller mes bouts de chair, avec ses pouces. Un léger soupir de plaisir, venant de ma part, arriva dans le baiser, alors que son érection emprisonnée vient se frotter contre la mienne pas encore totalement en route.

Puis finalement, ses mains viennent sur mes fesses, alors que mes longues jambes s'enroulent autour de sa taille, et comme si j'étais un poids plume, il se lève du canapé où nous étions assis. Je savais qu'il m'amenait dans la chambre, c'était signe qu'après l'acte, nous allions parler. Je le connaissais, il me connaissait, et je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas.

C'était comme ça à chaque fois. Depuis que l'on s'était revue. Il était ainsi. Il s'en voulait, je pense. Des fois, j'avais la confirmation, cependant, il n'arrêtait jamais ce qu'il faisait. J'avais fini par abandonner. Tout. Pour lui, pour qu'il voie son rêve accomplir. Pour qu'il soit heureux, mal grès ce qu'il m'avait fait. J'avais abandonné l'idée vengeresse, pour m'occuper de lui. Je le savais ainsi un peu plus humain.

Je suis totalement l'opposé, de ce que j'étais avant. J'avais changé, il m'avait changé. Ce qu'il me faisait m'avait changé. Je ne savais pas si c'était bien où non, je penchais quand même plus pour la négation. Au début, je n'étais pas fier, loin de là. Faire ça, c'était un péché, c'était horrible. Et j'avais déjà eu des cicatrices à cause de ça, pas physiquement, mais mentalement. Je semblais attiré ce genre de perversité, ce mode pourris de luxure, bien mal grès moi.

La première fois qu'on avait commencé des choses lui et moi, on était petit, on découvrait notre corps, et si lui avait plutôt aimé, moi, j'avais gardé une amertume. Mais la première fois que j'avais perdu cette virginité, c'était avec des inconnues, on pouvait nommer cela de viole, vu que je n'étais pas consentant, et de pédophilie, comme j'étais gosse. Lui, il avait connu ça aussi, et c'était même excusé que cela m'arrive, j'étais passé à travers. Et si moi, ça me refoulait encore plus de devoir coucher avec quelqu'un, lui, ça le poussait à faire ses choses horribles sur autrui.

Puis, il était arrivé ce qui était arrivé. On avait été séparé, et on a vécu notre vie. J'avais était en quelque sorte adopté par un amiral. Ce fut super avec, mais je n'ai jamais osé lui dire que d'autres marines venaient eux aussi, me faire ce genre de chose que je n'aimais pas. Je ne voulais pas l'embêter. Et quand j'eus assez, je partis à sa recherche.

J'avais fini par le découvrir, mais il était avec d'autre gens, et je les détestais alors, je devais surement être jaloux. Mais je passais outre. Et la vie avait continué jusqu'à un soir, notre vraie première fois, celle qui nous avait fait aller jusqu'au beau.

Il était rentré, furieux, et d'après ce que j'avais compris, ça s'était mal passé avec une personne qu'il connaissait, mais moi, je ne connaissais pas cette personne, mais j'étais resté près de lui, sans pour autant êtres collé à ses côtés, les autres avaient fuit en disant avoir des choses à faire. Et alors, il m'avait regardé avec ce regard furieux, et en même temps plein de luxure. J'avais difficilement dégluti.

Ça ne c'était pas très bien passé. Oh non. Il avait fait preuve de violence, après tout, j'avais résisté, alors il avait encore plus pété les plombs. Mais grâce à son fruit du démon, il avait réussi à avoir ce qu'il voulait.

Et il avait recommençait, à chaque fois qu'il était contrarié, où de mauvais poil, où que quelques choses n'allassent pas. Comme lorsqu'il avait appris mon secret, mon putain de secret, mais pas tout, et heureusement. Une fois aussi, parce qu'une des personnes qui traînait avec, c'était blessé. Où lorsqu'il avait peur pour la personne dont il était le plus proche, qui allait s'infiltrer dans le camp ennemi.

Moi qui croyais être celle, la plus proche, mais non. Aussi, une fois, il m'avait étonné, il avait fait un cauchemar, et c'était excusé dans la foulée, de tout notre passé, de ce qu'il avait fait, puis on avait fait l'amour, depuis, je le laissais pleinement faire, j'avais abandonné.

Mais l'arrivé d'un gosse malade avait tout changé. J'avais dû faire attention entre lui, et le gosse, puis, j'avais dû faire un choix. Choix qui devait me mener à la mort. Mais peut importe, j'avais été à nouveau séparé de lui.

Et à ce moment-là que je m'étais rendu compte de mes sentiments pour lui. Sa chaleur me manquait, et même si nous étions le fruit du péché, je le voulais encore près de moi, et pour une fois, en moi. Je n'aimais pas le sexe, mais avec lui au fil du temps, c'était devenue différent.

C'est des moments de plaisir, des moments où l'on pouvait parler, des moments rien qu'à nous deux. Les autres n'étaient pas là, il me montrait qu'il était humain, et j'essuyais ce qui lui faisait du mal. Notre petit rituel qui était brisé, et ça me brisait, et je suis sûr que ça le brisait. Bien que je sus plus tard qu'il avait remplacé ma présence et cela m'avait fait mal.

De sa faute, j'avais reçu une autre douleur. Je m'étais dit que foutue pour foutue, je devais au moins sauver le gosse, pour qui j'avais tout laissé. Ce que j'avais fait. Et je mettais à nous retrouver en face-à-face. Lui et moi. Je ne pouvais voir ses yeux, ça me retournait un peu plus l'estomac. Mais, je ne pouvais rien montrer de ma tristesse. Je ne pouvais lui dire que j'étais triste d'en être arrivé là. Surtout, lorsqu'on pointait un flingue sur la personne.

Ma couverture était tombée, il savait qui j'étais, les choses s'éclaircissaient enfin pour lui. Et si je le croyais comme un monstre plein de remords, je n'étais pas un ange, et je devais être aussi pire que lui. Je lui avais menti, je lui avais caché tout un tas de choses. J'avais dit que je ne savais rien sur les marins qui nous attaquaient, alors que j'étais celui qui les avaient fait venir.

Mais lui, comparé à moi, avait cette confiance en lui, cette... Bref, il avait tiré, et moi non. Il était parti avec sa family comme il disait, et moi, je succombais peu à peu, a mes blessures. Je me voyais mourir, mais le plan avait fonctionné pour l'enfant qui allait être saint et sauf.

Je mettais réveillé dans un lit, je n'y croyais pas, et surtout, je ne connaissais pas la pièce. Finalement, seul, j'avais regardé partout, pour ne rien trouvé, quand quelque temps plus tard, on entra dans la cellule, et là, je le reconnus, c'était bien lui, en chair et en os. Je mettais réveillé dans un lit, je n'y croyais pas, je pensais à ce moment-là, qu'il venait finir ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi. Mais en fait, tout, c'est passé comme notre vraie première fois.

Il m'a violé, violenté, utilisé son fruit du démon, et je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que pleurer et ressentir ce plaisir non voulu, mais j'avais quand même mal. Puis après avoir fait son affaire, il est reparti, me laissant seul, plus anéantit que jamais.

Et je restais enfermé dans cette petite pièce un moment, et comme ça, de temps en temps, il passait, profitait de moi, et repartait, jamais il ne lançait un mot, et jamais il n'avait de geste tendre. Puis un jour, je me suis déchaîné, on m'a mené à lui. Et encore une fois, il a fait comme à son habitude, sans rien savoir de moi.

Je pense qu'il m'en voulait. Je pense que je lui en voulais. Puis, petit à petit, j'étais mené à lui, il ne venait plus à moi. Et au fur et à mesure des jours où je me laissais de plus en plus faire, il me laissait de plus en plus de liberté. Il étais de moins en moins, méchant.

Alors, encore une fois, j'ai abandonné. Je me laissais faire, je l'aidais même, je l'incitais parfois, et j'avais ce goût amer du passé, mélangé à celui salé du présent, ça se mélanger en moi, mais je ne disais rien. Et avant que je ne m'en sois rendue compte, tout était revenue comme avant qu'il découvre le poteau rose.

Comme avant ? Non. Je n'étais plus marine, je ne pouvais plus sortir, j'étais cloîtré au palais. Seulement, il recommençait à parler et à me faire des confidences. Et moi, je séchais ses larmes, en le câlinant.

Mais un soir, il péta un plomb littéralement, et s'il s'était retenu de justesse de ne pas frapper la gamine qui avait grandi à ses côtés, il était venu me voir, et j'avais passé une mauvaise nuit, mais je n'avais rien dit, et avait tout fais comme d'habitude. Le lendemain matin, il avait ouvert en grand la porte du palais et m'avait crié de partir.

À moi s'ouvrait la liberté, la chance d'être libre. J'aurais pu partir, courir, bien que j'eusse mal au cul, m'enfuir pour ne jamais le revoir. Mais je n'ai même pas essayé, j'ai abandonné, et j'ai fait demi-tour sans mettre un cheveu dehors, allant me poser sur le canapé. Il m'avait questionné, je ne lui avais pas répondu. Car je ne savais pas pourquoi je faisais ce choix. Encore aujourd'hui, je ne sais pas.

Alors, il avait continué de me faire l'amour, et moi, je continuais à la satisfaire. Je crois que mes sentiments envers lui était revenue. Mais je les laissais tranquillement où ils étaient. Et arriva sa défaite, face au gosse malade que j'avais réussi à soigner plus jeune. Je ne sais pas si je dois me réjouir, où non.

J'étais alors sorti du palace, il serait envoyé à Impel Down, et même exécuté. C'est pour ça que je n'avais pas attendu à rien. Malheureusement en route, je vis le gosse. On s'était alors fait un câlin et il m'avait demandé de le suivre, j'avais refusé, même si je l'aimais au fond de moi, je ne pouvais laisser mon frère.

J'ai tout fait, mais tout pour être embauché à impel down. J'ai pu le revoir derrière les barreaux de cellules. Et je ne savais que faire. Le libérer ? Le laisser mourir d'une vulgaire exécution ? Alors, j'ai encore une fois tout fais pour être celui qui l'amenait sur le lieu de sa mort. Et j'ai encore une fois pu y parvenir.

De là, je ne savais pas quoi faire, il était là, à côté de moi, mais nous nous étions encore ni touchés, ni regardé dans les yeux, par ma faute. Et finalement, une fois en dehors d'impel down, je n'ai pas été l'amené où il devait aller. Mais à une petite maisonnette que j'avais pu faire faire. Et je l'avais détaché. J'avais eu sur le moment peur. Peur qu'il s'en va, peur qu'il me frappe et viole comme avant.

Mais ce fut le contraire, il me prit dans ses bras pour me remercier. J'étais alors apaisé. Mais finalement, il se détourna pour partir. Je restais droit, à le regarder s'en aller et j'eus mal. Je voyais sa chaleur partir à tout jamais loin de moi.

Mais il se posa sous un arbre, je me demandais ce qu'il faisait, puis j'ai été lui poser la question, il avait répondu qu'il ne voulait plus me faire de mal, alors il resterais loin de moi, il ne dormirait pas dans la même pièce où la maison.

J'avais fondu en larmes, et bien obligé, il était finalement entré dans la maison avec moi et on avait passé la soirée dans le même lit, partageant une étreinte douce. Encore une fois, j'avais abandonné, mais cette fois, c'était pour être à ses côtés.

On avait recommencé alors nos petits rituels. À ce moment, il venait de me faire l'amour, et on avait discuté, il avait dit ce qui n'allait pas, sa family lui manquait. Moi, elle ne me manquait pas du tout. Mais je lui ai promis de voir s'ils étaient vivants, et si on pouvait les libérer.

 _En fait, je crois que je suis amoureux de mon frère._


End file.
